Broken Curse
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: What would happen if Petunia was loving? What would happen if a light-sided Slytherin family moved into number 2 Privet Drive? Harry grows up within loving environment and better for it. As he can have light sided ambitions. He also finds his soul mate before he even goes to Hogwarts.


**Notes and Warnings.**

* * *

**Harry is not a Horcrux and never had a link with Voldemort. The reason because is Lilly had put all her magic behind her sacrifice creating a much more powerful shield that stop anything remotely dark from getting anywhere near Harry. Combine that with Petunia's love for Harry the bond of blood charm Albus did has became way overpowered. Also Voldermort will die permanently at the end of Harry's second year. As Albus is more proactive durning the summer yet still makes sure that he does not die. To give himself time in the summer he saw to it that Augusta Longbottom became his successor as head of the Wizengamot.**

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene One: Vernon is consumed by holy fire.**

* * *

Vernon had enough of this nonsense Harry should of been sent straight to an orphanage. But no Petunia wanted to keep him and she owned the house out right and he had no say on who is and is not welcome. Those freaks next door kept bringing the boy back whenever he tried to get rid of him and he had to sleep on the sofa for a week. So he decided to drown the boy in the bath.

He started to feel hotter the closer he got the bathroom had put Harry in the bath he then locked the door. When turned around to do the deed he felt like he was on fire.

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene Two: Reading the Potter's will.**

* * *

Petunia was stunned that Lilly had given her enough money for her and the boys to live off until she can is set up as a lawyer she always wanted to be. Harry was not even disturbed by what happened to Vernon so they did not have to move.

It was thanks to Alice and Joshua Percy that she was able to get to Gringotts to ask for her sister's will to be read. They had told me that they would look after the boys when ever she needed alone time. So I decided to enroll at law school within driving distance of Surrey.

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene Three: Primary School Years.**

* * *

Both Dudley and Harry where encouraged to keep fit and active. Harry picked up gymnastics and judo while Dudley picked up scholastic wrestling and football.

Petunia had insisted the boys did their homework the moment they got home. This had a domino effect of enforcing Harry's high intelligence. While rising Dudley's meager intelligence to something that would be useful in some subjects. At school Harry had protected Dudley from negative influences.

It turned out that Lilly was not the only magical one of the family. As everyone in the Evens family has the same level of magic. Mostly as the strongest squibs in Britten come. They are able to use magical devices, brew potions, and have less magical intense bloodline based abilities. That is where Harry had inherited Parseltongue.

Dudley, Harry, and Petunia enjoyed learning how to brew potions together. Aden and Harry was often seen together. Either tending the plants in one of the family glasshouses or brewing something in a potions lab found within. Harry was lonely when Aden went off to Hogwarts a year before him. However he enjoyed the weekly letters he got and the visits during the term brakes.

* * *

**Chapter One, Scene Four: Summer Before First Year.**

* * *

Harry was happy that his best was coming home for the summer to show him all the magic he learnt over the school year in full detail. Harry read that the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery had been amended to allow use of magic while under supervision. Only requirement is someone needs to be age. There was summer camps organized for muggle-borns to keep things fair. But thankfully Aden's parents had said that they will be happy to be that supervision for him.

Over the summer they settled in to a routine of potion brewing in the morning. In the after noon they revise some of the more obscure spells that first years could learn. Harry was becoming skilled in potions and would be able to withstand Snape's incompetent teaching and supposeded unfair bias.

* * *

**Chapter One Scene Five: Getting one's wand.**

* * *

"Mr. Ollivander could you make me a custom wand as I fear that there will be no real match." Harry asked after he tried a holly and Phoenix feather wand to little response.

"I believe that you would need one too as that wand was the last real candidate. Now let's see I think you may need an Elder and Phoenix feather wand. Witch I'm out of pre made ones as there is not many that are suited for wands made of elder wood. The only one that my family made was sold when I just took over from my father."

It turned out that Harry's wand need a tail feather from his three year old River Phoenix familiar Hedwig. The resulting wand was far more powerful then the mythic Elder Wand that Death made. That's if you believed the myths. As Ollivander said that one of his ancesters in the 13th century had an apprentice that could not only see threstrals but had one as a familiar. He combined a one of it's tail-hairs with a fifteen inch long pice of elder wood.


End file.
